Out There
by The Paranoid Onez
Summary: Two girls get sent to Camp Green Lake and they're aren't like normal girls-or normal people in fact. Plz R&R. no flames plz.
1. Default Chapter

This is our first story we're going to post on here and we'll update whenever we can. The whole story is actually finished but if we wait a while to post the chapters then we'll probably get more reviews. Please review but no flames. If we get a flame then ZAnE will either go off, or delete the story.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Holes.  
  
When Shane and Zane first get to New York they thought everything would go as planned, get the information and go back home.  
  
Shane and Zane are identical twins. They are 16 and tall, about 5'9''. Their eyes look purple with blue and green specks in them. Their hair colour is changed with the seasons. In the summer it's blonde, spring its strawberry blonde. In the winter their hair changes from the red in fall, to brown.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Come on Shane, hurry up." Zane yells to her sister.  
  
"Shhhhh, quiet. I'm coming." Shane climbs through the window and stands next to Zane. "Well, now what?" she asks.  
  
"This way." Zane tells her pulling her along.  
  
"Are you sure? I think it's that way."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They get to an office at the end of the hallway. Zane starts looking through the filling cabinets and Shane looks at the files on the computer.  
  
"I got it! I got it! It's all here!" Shane says excitedly.  
  
"Quiet" Zane hissed.  
  
They hear footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
"I think it came from in here" a voice said. Someone opens the door before Shane and Zane get a change to hide.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Shane and Zane Kasch, you were caught stealing private government files. How do you plead?" The judge asks them.  
  
"Guilty" Shane mutters.  
  
"But Shane..." Zane complained.  
  
"No, quiet" Shane whispered to her.  
  
"You will be sentenced to two years at Camp Green Lake" the judge told them.  
  
One week later they were on a bus heading to the middle of nowhere in Texas. Shane is sitting in the front of the bus handcuffed to the seat in front of her. She looks back at Zane who is in the back. There is a guard in the front of the bus, but all he does is sit there. He's wearing sunglasses so they can't tell if he's asleep or not. As the trip was about halfway over Zane started talking.  
  
"Look at all the holes, Shane. I hope there's boys here. That would be cool, even though they're probably stupid."  
  
"Did you forget everything?" Shane yelled to her sister.  
  
Zane didn't talk the rest of the way there.  
  
**Shane keeps yelling at me. I guess it's because she's irritated with this planet. Good thing she can't read my mind.** Zane thinks.  
  
*I can read your mind. We're telepathic remember?*  
  
**Oh, I forgot. So how am I supposed to think to myself? I'm sooo confused.**  
  
*Of course you are, but we're at the camp now*  
  
**Really? Cool. Look there's boys here**  
  
*I can see, but we're not here to find boys.*  
  
**Get over it. I think I've had to much Sploosh.**  
  
*Yeah, me too, but at least I don't loose that much of my mind.*  
  
**Yeah, you do loose your mind but you don't show it. I know you've liked a few guys here.**  
  
*Just drop it*  
  
They get off the bus and look around. Zane starts walking towards some boys but the guard stops her.  
  
"This way" he orders.  
  
They walk into a room where a guy was sitting behind a desk.  
  
"Shane and Zane...Kasch?" He asks.  
  
They nod.  
  
"Well, girls, let me tell you that I don't understand why the warden all of a sudden decided to let girls come to this camp but this isn't a girl scout camp. My name is Mr. Sir. When you talk to me you will address me by my name. You will have to work hard and dig a five foot hole everyday. You shovel is you measuring stick. You will have two uniforms. One to work in and one to relax in. Every three days your work clothes will be washed and become your relaxation uniform. You will both be in d-tent, now go outside."  
  
Shane and Zane go outside and a man came up to them.  
  
"You must be Shane and Zane. I'm you counselor, Mr.Pendanski. Follow me."  
  
They follow him to a tent and inside there are some boys hanging out. 


	2. New Faces

Yay we got a review. We like reviews. Okay so there's something I forgot to mention on the first chapter. The quotes like **this in this many stars are Zane's thoughts** and the things *like this are Shane's thought* and now is this chapter ***Max has three stars.***. And I used the actors last names as the characters last names just incase you can't tell. And I think that's all I need to say, oh yeah Plz Review. Hehe...  
  
disclaimer: we don't own any characters from Holes  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: New Faces  
  
"Boys this is Shane and Zane they will be in d-tent. Girls this is Rex, Louis, Alan, Max, Jose, and Theodore."  
  
Mr. Pendanski says, then he leaves.  
  
Shane and Zane just stand there and the boys are staring at them.  
  
"My name's really X-Ray.", the boy Mr.Pendanski called Rex said, "And their real names are Barf Bag, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, and Armpit."  
  
"Hi" Zane and Shane say at the same time.  
  
"So how did you guys get sent here?" Squid asks.  
  
"We were trying to steal government files but got caught." Shane says.  
  
"You guys didn't really, did you?" Zigzag asks.  
  
"Yes, Max, we did" Zane says.  
  
"There could have been cameras recording you." he said.  
  
"Calm down cuz don't you think we would have checked that out before we went in there." Shane says.  
  
"Cuz??? You guys are related?" Barf Bag asks.  
  
"Yeah, he's our cousin." Zane says.  
  
"And you two are twins right?" Barf Bag asks,  
  
"Yeah, can't you tell?" Shane says.  
  
Zane and Shane pick out a cot and unpack their stuff. They got away with more than any of the boys could. Shane had a cd player and another electronic device. Zane brought a stuffed animal that looked like her dog The Cuteness, but it also looked like Pluto. They didn't talk out loud much but they were talking.  
  
**There's boys here.**  
  
*I can tell.*  
  
**Max is here.**  
  
*I know. Didn't you know that?*  
  
**No. How did you know?**  
  
*He told me*  
  
**Oh.**  
  
*Yeah, and why do you like that Barf Bag guy?*  
  
**Who says I like him?**  
  
*You said you liked him.*  
  
**I did. Oh yeah, you can read my mind. I forgot again.**  
  
*Then learn to remember.*  
  
**Well, why do you like...umm...who do you like?**  
  
*Nobody*  
  
**Sure, I'll believe that.**  
  
***Bad Zane, you like Barf Bag. Your not suppose to like people from this planet***  
  
**Max, who invited you into this conversation?**  
  
***Does somebody need to? I'm like you guys remember?***  
  
**Oh, yeah I forgot again.**  
  
*Do you ever remember anything?*  
  
**Yes**  
  
***Like what?***  
  
**I donno, stuff.**  
  
They stop talking and go to the mess hall to eat. Shane and Zane get their food and go over to d-tent's table. Zane sits between Shane and Barf Bag.  
  
"So, Pluto, what color are your guys' eyes. They look weird." Barf Bag asks.  
  
"Who's Pluto?" Zane asks.  
  
"You"  
  
"Oh. I don't know what color our eyes are. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Oh, now I remember, we have contacts that are purple and have blue and green spots on them."  
  
"Zane forgets a lot. Please forgive her" Shane says.  
  
"Did you guys hear about the killer lizards that are here?" Zigzag asks.  
  
"What??? There's killer lizards here. What kind of a person would build a camp where killer lizards live?" Shane says.  
  
"And there's camera's and microphones everywhere."  
  
"What kind of a place is this???" Shane says.  
  
Shane and Zigzag keep talking about killer lizards and cameras and Zane and Barf Bag are talking. The rest of d-tent aren't talking. They finally stop talking and go back to the tent.  
  
**I like Barf Bag. I hope Shane doesn't find out. Oh, wait she already knows.**  
  
*Zane has a boyfriend. Zane has a boyfriend.*  
  
"Shut up" Zane yells breaking the silence in the tent.  
  
Everybody looks at Zane and she picks up Shane's cd player and throws it at her. It hits her in the head and she falls over.  
  
"Look at all the pretty stars. They're everywhere." Shane says.  
  
"You knocked her unconscious." Squid says.  
  
"I did. When?"  
  
"Just now."  
  
"Oh. It doesn't really matter, she'll forget she was unconscious when she wakes up."  
  
"No, Zane, that's what you do, Shane actually has a memory." Zigzag says.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
They all keep on talking. While Shane is unconsious she has a vision.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Valandra, keep Novalee on track. Don't let that boy get in the way. And there is a boy who likes you. Don't let him get it the way either. Remember to make sure you never let them find out about you. Quinby will make sure you follow your orders. Don't forget your planet. We received the government files that you sent us. There is more information needed though. Try to get it form the computer at the camp. Remember what I've said."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shane woke up and saw that Squid was still awake.  
  
*Was he the one that my vision was talking about? Is he the one that likes me?*  
  
**Probably, he looked worried when I knocked you out. What vision are you talking about?**  
  
Shane explained her vision to Zane and they tried to think of what other information could be needed and how they could get it from the camp. The next day was a Saturday so they didn't have to dig. A breakfast it was the usual conversation. Zane and Barf Bag talking about anything and Shane and Zigzag talking about cameras and lizards. After breakfast they went to the Wreck Room. Zigzag went straight to the TV and Shane and Zane went over to the couch where the other guys went.  
  
"Starz, do you know how to play pool?" Squid asks.  
  
"Yeah, So...is my name Starz now?" Shane asks.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Shane, Zane, come over here now." Zigzag says.  
  
They go over to the TV and at first it looks like static but then a picture of their planet comes up. 


	3. The TV

Okay another chapter. This one is kinda weird I think. I haven't read it since I wrote it so I don't really remember. So if you read it then plz Review.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: The TV  
  
"And now with further news there have been five more deaths in Ice county. We believe that the temperature increase has affected the land and who lives there. In better news we have been allowed to release some of the information sent to us by Valandra and Novalee, they have sent us government file that have records of UFO sightings. They had told the public that the sightings were just their imagination but the government knows otherwise. We'll have more on that story on the 15 o'clock news." A reporter says.  
  
"Max, is this why you always stare at the TV?" Zane asks.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Zig did you get the girls hooked on staring at the staticy TV too?" X-Ray asks.  
  
"No" Zigzag answers.  
  
"Okay, well come on. We've a meeting now."  
  
"Okay"  
  
D-tent goes back to the tent and sits in what was suppose to be a circle. Mr.Pendanski comes in for the meeting.  
  
"Today, we should talk about what you want to do when you leave Camp Green Lake. How about we start with Shane and Zane."  
  
"Okay, well I just want to be normal." Shane says.  
  
"And I just want my freedom to do whatever I want." Zane says.  
  
"Are you guys like royal people from another planet?" Magnet asks.  
  
"Yeah right, like that's possible." Shane says nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think it was." Magnet says.  
  
They next day went by and Shane, Zane and Zigzag all stayed away from Magnet. On Monday morning they were woken up at 4:30. Shane and Zane didn't have a problem waking up like most new people there did. They got up and went to the Library to get their shovels then they go their breakfast. They didn't have a problem digging either. They were digging as fast as everyone else. The water truck came about two hours after they started and they stopped digging and went to get in line.  
  
"Sorry girls, but you're new so you have to be in the back of the line. Maybe you'll mover up soon." X-Ray says pulling them to the back of the line.  
  
When they got to the front of the line Mr. Sir was talking about how Camp Green Lake isn't a girl scout camp. Zane started digging slower and pretty soon only her and Barf Bag were still digging.  
  
"Want me to wait for you?" he asks when he climbs out of his hole.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Okay, then I will."  
  
He kept talking to her until she was finished.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to wait for me."  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to."  
  
Zane goes over to him and kisses him. Zigzag was on his way over to her and saw. He was mad and thought that Barf Bag is going to be a problem when they have to leave. Zigzag turns around and goes back to the tent to tell Shane. Zane and Barf Bag keep walking but Barf Bag falls into a hole.  
  
"Barf Bag, are you okay?" Zane asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." he says getting out of the hole.  
  
Zane goes to the tent and Barf Bag goes to the Wreck Room. When Zane gets to the tent Shane and Zigzag are waiting for her.  
  
"You didn't, did you?" Shane asked.  
  
"I did."  
  
"This is what I was warned about."  
  
"I know, but I like him."  
  
"I know you like him, but what if he finds out you're an alien. Then what will he think?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You really need to learn how to remember."  
  
"Yeah, you do." Zigzag adds.  
  
"You guys, do you think we were sent here to just get the information?"  
  
"Yeah." Shane and Zigzag say together.  
  
"Oh...well I don't." Zane says, then she leaves.  
  
"Think she understood?" Zigzag asks.  
  
"Not a chance." Shane says.  
  
----------Outside the tent----------  
  
'Is this why Zigzag said to stay away from the tent? So they could talk about being aliens? They can't be aliens. They're normal. Maybe I should tell Barf Bag who Zane really is. No I probably shouldn't. Should I tell them I know? No, they're aliens, who knows what they'll do to me. But I like Shane, and she's an alien. Is that why she tries to stay away from me? Because she's an alien and she's not suppose to like anyone from Earth? I'm going crazy now. This is Zigzag and his cousin's. They can't really be aliens.' Squid thinks to himself. Then he walks away.  
  
---------Inside the tent---------  
  
"Max, what if someone heard?" Shane asks.  
  
"I told everyone to stay away from the tent, so they better not have heard."  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
They went to the Wreck Room to watch the TV.  
  
"And again, still more deaths occurring because of the temperature changes. No more information know on why or how the temperature has gone up. We are still waiting for more information from Valandra and Novalee, who we now know are in the camp with their cousin Quinby. Our government will try to contact them soon." The reporter says.  
  
"Max, this is bad. If we can't go back home soon, everyone is going to die."  
  
"Do you think Zane will know anything?"  
  
"I don't know. She never was the one to know much about this stuff."  
  
"She never knows about it, but she always helps to solve the problem."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. I'm gonna go tell her."  
  
Shane walks over to Zane and pulls her away from the group.  
  
"What now?" Zane asks.  
  
"More people are dying."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The temperature. If it's not back to normal temperature soon everyone's going to die."  
  
"Well, there's not much we can to here."  
  
"Yes, there is. Remember in those files at the government office in New York? It said they were sending stuff up into space to take pictures of newly discovered planets. The heat from taking the pictures must be interfering with the weather."  
  
"Okay, then how do we stop it?"  
  
"We have to get to that computer in Mr.Pendanski's office."  
  
Shane goes back to the TV and Zane goes back over to the boys. 


	4. Breaking In

Okay another chapter. Ummmm x0xTrintyx0x I don't exactly understand your last review. What exactly makes it hard to understand?? Ok anyways another chapter and it gets kinda confusing, I think. Plz Review. -------------------  
  
Chapter 4. Breaking in  
  
In the middle of the night Shane, Zane, and Zigzag all get up and go outside.  
  
"Shane are you sure this is gonna work?" Zane asks.  
  
"No, but it's the only thing we can try."  
  
"Quiet you two. Come on." Zigzag says.  
  
They sneak into Mr.Pendanski's office and go over to the computer. Shane turns it on and starts searching for files.  
  
"Look Zane, here's a file on your boyfriend." Shane says.  
  
"Shut up and keep looking."  
  
"Here it is. Wait, why does Mr.Pendanski have these government files anyways?"  
  
"He probably stole them."  
  
"Yeah, any ways it says that pictures of one planet showed 'large amounts of ice and 'aliens' inhabiting the area.'." Shane says.  
  
"Does it show the pictures?" Zigzag asks.  
  
"No, but that has to be our planet. What other planet has a icy area with people living there?"  
  
"Earth." Zane says  
  
"Besides Earth."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Max, you don't talk very much do you?" Zane asks.  
  
"Shhhh, someone's coming."  
  
"No, not again."  
  
The door swings open and Mr.Pendanski comes in.  
  
"I didn't know I left my computer on." he says to himself.  
  
Shane, Zane and Zigzag run back to the tent.  
  
"That was close." Zane says.  
  
"Yeah, good thing there was a window." Shane says.  
  
They go back to sleep and get up the next morning to dig. When the water truck came they took their usual place in line.  
  
"I'm moving you guys up in line." X-Ray says.  
  
The order for the line now was: X-Ray, Armpit, Magnet, Squid, Shane, Zigzag, Zane, and Barf Bag.  
  
"Why does Shane get to be further in the line than I do?" Zane complains.  
  
"You're not suppose to argue about your place in line." Shane says.  
  
"Well, of course you won't argue, you're fifth in line. I'm second to last."  
  
"You could be the last one. Besides you've always been second to last. I was always behind you making me the last one in line."  
  
"So, now you're ahead of me. I'm older so I should be in front of you."  
  
"Just shut up Zane."  
  
"Yes, your majesty" Zane says sarcastically.  
  
"That's not funny your highness." Shane says back.  
  
"Stop it you guys." Zigzag says.  
  
"Fine, I just won't talk to Shane anymore."  
  
"Like you'll remember to not talk to me, princess forgets-a-lot."  
  
"Shut up, Queen-thinks-she-knows-a-lot."  
  
"STOP" Zigzag yells.  
  
Nobody talked while they were digging but sometimes Shane and Zane would mutter stuff about aliens, death and royalty, to themselves. In the Wreck Room Zigzag was watching TV, Zane was talking to Barf Bag, and Shane was talking to Squid.  
  
**Why is she talking to Squid. I though we were suppose to stay away from the boys.**  
  
*We are you idiot, but at least I'm not kissing him.*  
  
**Go away Shane, I'm not suppose to talk to you.**  
  
*Wow, you remembered.*  
  
Shane and Squid went outside and started talking again.  
  
"I heard you Zigzag and Pluto talking about aliens and stuff." he said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, at first I thought you guys were serious, but then I figured that it couldn't be real."  
  
"Yeah...just keep thinking that."  
  
"So you are an alien?"  
  
"No"  
  
"And what's with staring at the TV?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're confusing. Why is Zane and Barf Bag such a problem then?"  
  
"They just are."  
  
"Okay. Would you ever want a boyfriend?"  
  
"...I donno."  
  
"You are an alien."  
  
"We don't call ourselves aliens."  
  
"What are you then?"  
  
"People, who just live somewhere else."  
  
"You weren't suppose to tell me that were you?"  
  
"No. I have a problem of telling to much information, and Zane forgets too much."  
  
"Shane, Come here now." Zigzag says running over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just come on."  
  
She follows Zigzag to the Wreck Room and goes over to a crowd of people. Zane was on the floor and it looked like she had been knocked out.  
  
"What happened?" Shane asked.  
  
"She just fell over." someone answered.  
  
"Take her to the tent." Shane said.  
  
They took her to the tent and try to think what could have happened. Only Shane, Zane, Zigzag, Squid, and Barf Bag were in the tent. Shane was thinking when her cd player starts blinking a red light. She goes over to it a presses a button.  
  
"Valandra, Novalee is in danger on Earth. At midnight tonight you, Novalee, and Quinby, must be in the middle of the lake. If you are not there then not only will Novalee die, but so will half of the people on our planet. Bring the boys you call Squid and Barf Bag with you. They must come to our planet if they want to like you. The part of the prophecy that was unknown has been found out. It states that 'One year two of your planets best leaders will be sent to Earth. They will meet two Earth boys who will like them. Accept these boys or else all will be lost. The only way to save your planet is to destroy the Earth. The Destruction must take place on the Leaders birthday.' The prophecy has more to it but it is not of importance it you. Meet me tonight and Novalee will be saved."  
  
Nobody talks for a while. The Barf Bag breaks the silence.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
"Yeah, we should probably tell you." Zigzag says.  
  
"Well, we're not from around here. As in from this planet. And we're royalty." Shane says.  
  
"Squid did you know this?" Barf Bag asks.  
  
"I only found out right before Zigzag came to get Shane."  
  
"So you call her Shane, why not Starz."  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
"Stop it you guys." Shane says.  
  
"Okay, so who's Valandra, Novalee, and Quinby?" Barf Bag asks.  
  
"I'm Valandra, Zane is Novalee, and Max is Quinby." Shane explains.  
  
"This is weird. So you mean to tell me that I like an alien?" Barf Bag says.  
  
"Yeah, kind of." Shane says.  
  
"Anybody have a watch?" Zigzag asks.  
  
"Yeah, I do" Squid said.  
  
"Okay, wake us up at 12." Shane says.  
  
"You like to give orders, don't you?" Squid says.  
  
"Yeah, and Why do you chew on that toothpick all the time?" she says taking his toothpick.  
  
"Hey, give it back."  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"We've lost her." Zigzag says.  
  
"What do you mean." Barf Bag asks.  
  
"Shane is usually the one to follow orders, and not get sidetracked. And now she has. But not as much as Zane."  
  
"Oh, but the prophecy thing said to accept the boys. So isn't she following her order?"  
  
"I guess. She's actually liked Squid for a while, but she couldn't let anyone know."  
  
"How did you know that, did she tells you?"  
  
"No, but I can read her mind."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"All three of us can communicate telepathically."  
  
"It's still weird."  
  
After a while the rest of d-tent come in and everyone goes to sleep. At 12 Squid got up to wake the others up. They went outside, dragging Zane, and walked to the middle of the lake. 


	5. Going Home

Okay another chapter.. so R&R plz. -----------------  
  
Chapter 5. Going Home  
  
"Look at that." Squid says pointing up.  
  
"It's them." Shane says.  
  
"Why do we have to come?" Barf Bag says.  
  
"Would you rather die?" Shane says.  
  
"No"  
  
A space ship lands and someone walks out.  
  
"Valandra. Quinby. Is Novalee any better?" someone asks.  
  
"No, she still the same Isabel."  
  
"She'll be okay once we get her home." Isabel says coming closer.  
  
"Squid, Barf Bag, why are you scared?" Isabel says when she gets to where they are.  
  
"Scared? I'm not scared." Barf Bag says.  
  
"Yeah, me either." Squid adds.  
  
"Right, we should really get going. They are waiting for you."  
  
They walk onto the space ship and Squid and Barf Bag are looking around it amazed.  
  
"I should warn you, they want answers." Isabel says.  
  
"And we have some answers." Shane says.  
  
"Where are I" Zane says waking up.  
  
"Your up. It's about time too." Shane says.  
  
"We're going home." Zigzag says.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"No, only for a little while."  
  
"Oh, why is Squid and Barf Bag here?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
They don't talk for a while and finally get to another planet.  
  
"This is really weird." Barf Bag says.  
  
"Welcome home." Isabel says.  
  
"It looks different." Zane said.  
  
"Of course it does." Shane says.  
  
"Follow me." Isabel says.  
  
They follow her to a building with a few people inside.  
  
"You brought Earth boys?" one of the guys ask.  
  
"They are the boys from the prophecy." Isabel says.  
  
"Oh. Good to see you again, Valandra, Novalee, Quinby." the guy says.  
  
"Hi Hayden. So what exactly is going on?" Shane asks.  
  
"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" Squid asks.  
  
"Yes, sometimes."  
  
"Anyways, The weather has been increasing, causing the ice to melt in Ice county. People have been dying. Too many people to try and save. We have been relocating them as fast as we can. We need to know what is causing this." Hayden says.  
  
"I think we know. We read some more government files that said they were taking pictures of some newly discovered planets. Our planet is one of them. They said they have found a planet covered in ice. What they don't know is that they are melting the land there." Shane says.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to teach them a lesson." Hayden says.  
  
"Hayden you can't" Shane says.  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"Hayden, not everyone on Earth deserves to die." Zane says.  
  
"Like who Novalee?"  
  
"Like...D-tent."  
  
"Yeah, d-tent." Shane agrees.  
  
"Okay, when the time comes, you will bring 'd-tent', and any of their family they want to live, back to our planet."  
  
"Nobody in d-tent has family" Squid says.  
  
"Oh, well then it won't be too much of a problem. We have to blow Earth up anyways, the prophecy states it. Just stopping the cameras taking pictures won't help. Pretty soon what happened to Novalee will happen to everyone on this planet, but they won't wake up."  
  
"We were planning on you staying longer, but I believe you should go back to Earth now." Isabel says.  
  
They get back to Camp Green Lake and go to sleep. A month went by, and Squid and Barf Bag were okay with Shane and Zane being from 'somewhere out there'. The rest of d-tent had found out about Shane, Zane and Zigzag being from a different planet and Magnet had said that, that explains why "Zigzag is so paranoid". Shane and Zanes birthday is in five months. They didn't tell the rest of d-tent about blowing up the Earth, they thought it could wait. 


	6. Running Away

Chapter 6: Running Away  
  
One normal day out digging Magnet gets out of his hole and looks around.  
  
"I can't take it any more. I'm leaving." he says.  
  
He runs off towards a mountain and nobody follows him.  
  
"Let him go, He'll come back." Zane says.  
  
"How do you know?" Barf Bag asks.  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They keep digging.  
  
------Where Magnet is--------  
  
Magnet didn't know why he ran away from camp. He just did. Maybe the heat just made his blood boil and he didn't want to stay there, or maybe he thought there was more out here then they knew. Magnet was walking to the mountain that looked like thumb. He didn't have very much water, but he didn't think he would need much. He kept walking until night fall. He stopped at the foot of the mountain.  
  
--------Back at camp------  
  
"Where do you think Magnet went?" Squid asked.  
  
"I donno." Shane says.  
  
"He's gonna come back in one day." Zane says.  
  
"How do you know that?" Barf Bag asks.  
  
"Like I said before, I just do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So are you girls talking again?" X-Ray asks.  
  
"I donno." Shane says.  
  
"Maybe. If we have to talk." Zane says.  
  
They went back to the tent and went to sleep.  
  
------Magnet's dream------  
  
"Magnet, go back to camp tomorrow. tell Shane, and Zane that Isabel told you that there is four months and 3 days until their birthday. Tell them to be outside on the lake at midnight on that day. Be sure they have all of d- tent with them.  
  
You must not go up the mountain, turn around in the morning. Follow the arrows in the sand to find your way back. You will come to a envelope in the sand, pick it up and take it with you. Don't read it, give it to Shane."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The next morning Magnet woke up remembering what his dream told him. He wanted to go up the mountain but decide not to. He walked for about half the day and came to a letter in the sand. He took it with him and kept walking.  
  
------At camp------  
  
"Hey look what I got." Zane says to d-tent.  
  
"What?" Barf Bag asks.  
  
"It's a frisbee." Zane says.  
  
They all start throwing the frisbee and Zane throws it too far over Shanes head. She chases after it and sees something walking over towards camp.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm back." It was Magnet.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Shane asks.  
  
"I was going to go up a mountain but last night I had a dream that told me not to and to give you this letter." he said giving her the letter. 


	7. Warnings

read and review please.  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 7. Warnings  
  
They all went back to the tent and Shane started reading the letter.  
  
Valandra,  
  
You must surrender to us or else we will destroy Alderan. We are really the ones causing part of your planet to melt. You, Novalee, Quinby, or even Squid and Barf Bag, one of you must surrender your life to save Alderan. You know we have become stronger than you since the first war we had, the war that your parents died in to save the planet. But now Dragon's Gate, has been studying and learning how to be as strong as Alderan, an unfortunatly for you, we are more powerful. We have no allies, but we don't need any. We have Hayden and Isabel held hostage. You have one year to decide what to do, but remember, in that year the longer it take you to decide, the more powerful we become.  
  
--From,  
  
The People of Dragon's Gate.  
  
"Well what's it say?" Zane asked.  
  
"You don't want to know." Shane says.  
  
"Well, duh I don't want to, but I have to."  
  
Shane reads the letter aloud to everyone.  
  
"So what are we suppose to do?" Zane asks.  
  
"I don't know." Shane says.  
  
"Your suppose to, the letter was adressed to you."  
  
"Yeah, but it says me, you, Max, Squid, or Barf Bag, have to die. Or we can fight."  
  
"I choose fight."  
  
"I would too. But everyone on our planet is dying. How are they suppose to fight in a war?"  
  
"We can get Earth to help us."  
  
"Oh, yeah. 'Hey planet Earth, we know we're gonna blow up your planet in a few months, but will you help us destroy Dragon's Gate?' I don't think so Zane. Besides they don't have the technology to fight in an intergalatic war."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"So, what are we gonna do?" ZigZag asks.  
  
"What do you think? There's only one answer-Star Wars." Shane says.  
  
"Are you sure? How can we possibly fight Dragin's Gate?" Zane says.  
  
"We can fight them, I never said we would win." Shane says.  
  
"I don't like the sound of this." Squid says.  
  
"I don't eathier, but unless one of us wants to die, then it's the only soultion we've got." Shane says.  
  
"Very good decision, Valandra." a boys says from another tent.  
  
"What are you doing here, Tove?" Shane says.  
  
"I'm waiting to find out when the war will start."  
  
"Why don't you just go away?" Zane says.  
  
"That's just like what you used to say to me all the time Novalee. Back when I used to live on Alderan. I hated it there. Your parents weren't very good leaders."  
  
"Oh, and yours would have been better." Shane says,  
  
"Yeah." Tove says.  
  
Squid and Barf Bag were about to say something but ZigZag stopped them.  
  
"You, don't want to mess with any of them when their mad." he said.  
  
"Tove, I thought you said you wouldn't come to Earth if your life depended of it." Zane said.  
  
"That's right. But, I figured I'll come to Earth if it means the end of you two."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Can't you tell. It's not gonna be that easy for you to leave Earth. I'll make sure of that."  
  
"And how will you do that?" Shane asks.  
  
"Kill one of them." he says pointing to Squid and Barf Bag.  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Really and who's gonna stop me?" Tove said.  
  
Mr.Pendanski came into the tent and was pointing a gun at Tove.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tove said.  
  
"I'm here because your not really a 17 year old boy. I can kill you and nobody would know." Mr.Pendanski says.  
  
"Wow, this is really weird." Shane says.  
  
"Yeah it is." Zane says.  
  
"You wouldn't kill me." Tove said.  
  
"Really?" Mr.Pendanski says.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, then follow me."  
  
Tove follows Mr.Pendanski to the Wardens cabin. D-tent didn't see what happened in the cabin, but they didn't need too.  
  
"I don't think he'll be a problem any more." Shane says.  
  
"Duh, he's dead." Zane says.  
  
"How do you know?" Barf Bag asks.  
  
"They just know." Squid said.  
  
"Yeah, haven't you figured it out now that we just know stuff?" Zane says.  
  
"Yeah, but it's weird." Barf Bag says.  
  
"I think we should tell Isabel what's happened." Zane says.  
  
"That would work, but Isabel is being held hostage remember,"  
  
So Shane contacts Alicia instead to tell her what the letter said and about Tove. Alicia says that they must blow up the Earth soon. They had misread the phrophecy and the destruction must take place before the leaders 17th birthday. All of d-tent is to go out on the lake at the same place Isabel first picked up Shane, Zane, and the others that night.  
  
"So now what?" X-Ray asks.  
  
"Just wait." Zane says. 


	8. Returning to Alderan

Another chapter. R & R  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Returning to Alderan  
  
After a while the same ship as the first time, came to get them. X-Ray, Armpit, and Magnet were scared it seemed like.  
  
"Whats wrong guys? Scared?" Zane said.  
  
"N-no we're not scared, it's just that we've never been on a spaceship before" X-Ray said.  
  
"Yeah, anyways Alicia, got any food?" Shane asks.  
  
"Preferably peanut butter" Zane says.  
  
"Yes, there's always peanut butter around when you guys are." Alicia says.  
  
"Peanut butter? Whats with peanut butter?" Barf Bag asks.  
  
"We love peanut butter" Shane and Zane say together.  
  
They go get a jar of peanut butter and some spoons. Everyone got a lot of peanut butter on their spoon and started eating it.  
  
"You guys har ooks diffent." Magnet says with a mouth full of peanut butter.  
  
"Dats coz it changes wif de seasuns" Shane says.  
  
"Yah, It's turnin red ow. Dats how it is in de fall. In de summer it is blonde and it keep changin." Zane says.  
  
"You guys alk funny. You sound word." Squid said.  
  
"So do you. It's because of the peanut butter." Alicia said.  
  
"You didn't put that stuff in it again, did you?" Shane asks, now sounding normal.  
  
"I couldn't help it."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Cause you sound so funny like that. At leat it won't kill you."  
  
"Yeah, thats true."  
  
They stop laughing at how each other sounds and look out the window. They were far away from Earth and were coming close to a green planet. X-Ray, Magnet and Armpit started getting excited, or nervous. There wasn't much difference.  
  
"That's Dragons Gate." Shane said noticing how they were acting.  
  
"Oh." they all said.  
  
They traveled for about another hour and starting going towards a bright blue planet. The planet would have been looked better but as they got closer they noticed that it had a huge white and spot and half the planet was black.  
  
"Well, this is it." Alicia said.  
  
"Home," Zane said.  
  
"It's not much now, but if you had saw it five years ago you would have thought you were in Heaven." Shane said stepping off the ship.  
  
"How is this possible?" Armpit asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zane asked him.  
  
"It's not possible for us to be on another planet."  
  
"Yeah, it is. If you don't believe us you can go back to Earth." Shane said.  
  
"I don't think he'll make it back to Earth in time for there to be any Earth left." someone said coming out to greet them.  
  
"Hayden??? I thought you and Isabel were being help hostage on Dragon's Gate." Shane said.  
  
"We were, they let us go when Tove died. It was really weird actually." Hayden said.  
  
"What do you mean by 'any Earth left'?" Zane asked him.  
  
"I mean that the prophecy was read wrong and we can blow up Earth at any time." he explains.  
  
Nobody argued with Hayden. What he said goes, even if Shane and Zane ruled the planet. Hayden said that they would wait to blow up the Earth at a later time. The group walked into the same building that they came to the first trip back. They made themselves comfortable and ready to hear what had to be addressed to the public. Shane, Zane, and Zigzag went to the center of the room and stood in front of all the cameras and microphones.  
  
"The people of Alderan, we must go to war with Dragon's Gate. They said that they are the ones melting our planet and the only way to stop them is war. I will advise you to get to where you are assigned to be when a war starts. That is the announcement I have for now." Shane said.  
  
The reporters left and Hayden went to work. He was setting up a laser when a knock came to the door. He was the only one to hear it and went to answer it. Standing at the door were a few people who looked like they were from Dragon's Gate. They pushed Hayden aside and went over to Shane and Zane. They grabbed them and ran. D-Tent followed after them but weren't fast enough. They'd gotten away. 


	9. Held Hostage

----------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Held Hostage.  
  
When Shane woke up she was in the dungeons at Dragon's Gate Palace.  
  
*Zane, Zane where are you?* she thought.  
  
~Over here.~ Zane answered.  
  
*Where?*  
  
~Look up.~  
  
Shane looks up and sees her sister is a cell hanging above the ground.  
  
*What are you doing up there?*  
  
~Trying to figure out how to get out. Any ideas?~  
  
*Nope, not really.*  
  
~That's just great. I'm stuck up here.~  
  
*Look someone's coming.*  
  
They look towards the door and someone walks in.  
  
"It's about time Valandra. I thought you were never gonna wake up. Oh, my names Torsten. I hate my name, it's so boring, so Earth like." the person says.  
  
"What do you wish to accomplish by keeping us here?" Shane asked.  
  
"You don't get it do you? We want you dead. You and all your little Earth friends. Dragon's Gate's goal was to kill the royal family then go and take over Alderan. It was a perfect plan until you, your sister and cousin were sent to Earth. You met those boys. At first I knew you wouldn't become attached, but that did happen. I expected Novalee would get attached but that's normal for her. She's the one you can't count on. Always disobeying orders and arguing. Not like you. You do what you're told. Never getting too involved. That's what I like about you, Valandra." Torsten said.  
  
"You don't get it either. You can count on Novalee. She's helped out plenty of situations. We're a team. And you're getting no where by keeping us here."  
  
"Really, because I believe we've just caught some Earth boys."  
  
All of D-tent except for Zigzag came in and were put into another cell. Torsten left and then Zane spoke up.  
  
"Now how are we gonna get out of here?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you think Zigzag's not with us?" X-Ray said.  
  
"Oooh, I get it now."  
  
They heard something going on outside then heard Torsten scream. Zigzag ran in an unlocked them all. They went to the window and started heading out with the guys first. Isabel and Hayden came running in.  
  
"Hurry, they've got more guards coming." Isabel said.  
  
Isabel climbed through the window and Zane followed her. Shane Zigzag and Hayden were left. The guards came running in and started shooting.  
  
"Go, Shane, just go." Zigzag said.  
  
She was standing on the window opening when she heard someone fall to the ground. She turned around and saw Zigzag.  
  
"Valandra, go, he's gone, get out of here." Hayden said.  
  
When Shane and Hayden got through the window and started to go, everyone asked where Zigzag was, Shane hung her head down and Hayden said, "He didn't make it out in time." Everyone was silent on the way back to Alderan. A few days went by and nothing happened. Everyone was upset about Zigzag. 


End file.
